


Puppy Love

by scarsandstars



Category: Voltron: Legendary Defender
Genre: Alternate Universe - Werewolf, Alternate Universe - Werewolves Are Known, Domestic, Domestic Fluff, Fluff, Full Shift Werewolves, M/M, Silly, Werewolf Reveal, Werewolves, no a/b/o
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-08-20
Updated: 2018-08-20
Packaged: 2019-06-30 07:03:28
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,802
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15746709
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/scarsandstars/pseuds/scarsandstars
Summary: That's the thing Shiro has found out about dating a werewolf. You find yourself in situations you didn't think possible, and once you've managed to get used to something out of the ordinary--like Keith always being burning hot to the touch--there's already half a dozen more weird things you have to start untangling.





	Puppy Love

**Author's Note:**

  * For [maginot](https://archiveofourown.org/users/maginot/gifts).



> Just something really silly and hopefully cute. I had a lot of fun with it so I hope you guys enjoy it too!

For starters, Keith is hot.

Not in the sense that he's attractive--even though Shiro is sure any person who looked at him would agree that he is--but in the sense that his body is permanently quite a few degrees warmer than anyone else's. Like he's always feverish, though he's of course very rarely, if ever, sick. Sometimes, like when they’re sitting on the couch watching a movie in the middle of the summer, it feels like Keith’s body is an actual furnace and Shiro sometimes finds himself sweating and fanning himself with a magazine.

And that's the thing about dating a werewolf. You find yourself in situations you didn't think possible, and once you've managed to get used to something out of the ordinary--like Keith always being burning hot to the touch--there's already half a dozen more weird things you have to start untangling.

Like Keith's fur that time he got stuck in some bushes because he was chasing a squirrel that ran away with a nacho from Shiro's unattended tray. Or the time Keith knocked a can of blue paint over himself. Or that other time when Keith decided to jump into a pile of autumn leaves in the yard, and was so ecstatic rolling around everywhere that he landed inside a puddle of mud the size of an Olympic pool. 

Keith is a very intelligent man. He is not a very intelligent wolf.

It was a funny thing how Shiro found out about it. He'd been going out with Keith for a few weeks, very casual. They hadn't even slept together until that fateful night. They had sex very early that day, because Shiro had attempted to cook a meal for him and of course ended up almost breaking a tooth when he tried to bite into his horribly overcooked meatloaf. So Keith offered to pay for some takeout, and they sat on Shiro's couch while they waited, and one thing led to another, one shoulder touch to one thigh touch to them taking their clothes off and fucking on Shiro's couch. Then the food arrived, then they ate; nothing noteworthy happened besides how... _Territorial_ Keith was while they fucked. He maybe scratched Shiro's back and chest a little too much and _maybe_ bit Shiro a little too hard, but he wasn't complaining at all. And, yeah, maybe Keith had been a little too hot for someone who wasn't dying of consumption but what was Shiro's naive mind to make of it back then? He just figured it was the heat of the moment and paid it no mind the second time they fucked, right before the sun set.

And then they fell asleep on Shiro's bed.

And then Shiro woke up to the sound of snarls and growls that sounded frankly horrifying in the quietness of his apartment. He shot straight up on the bed and grabbed the nearest object he could use as a weapon: a very threatening stuffed crocodile he had gotten as a "get well soon" gift from Pidge a year before.

To his surprise, the intruder was growling at a corner inside his open closet. It was either a large dog or a small coyote, but all Shiro could see was a murderous black beast.

Until he realised it was only sniffing his shoes.

And then he realised it was _chewing_ on his shoes. One of his good pairs of shoes.

“What the fuck,” he mumbled under his breath (or maybe he screamed it, it was hard to remember) and walked over to the beast holding the stuffed crocodile at arm's length like a sword. “What the _FUCK_ ,” he repeated, just for emphasis.

The horrendous creature turned to look at him, an expensive brown loafer half destroyed in its snout and big, violet eyes looking straight into him. 

“Step back!” Shiro cried as if it was actually a useful thing to do. 

The black creature growled low in its throat, then it padded towards Shiro like it was stalking its prey. And then it nuzzled Shiro's legs. 

“Oh. Um. Uh. Step back?” Shiro said. 

The beast stood on its hind legs, lay its front paws on Shiro's chest, and began licking his neck and chin rather affectionately.

Shiro was too stunned, but he put his hand on top of the beast's head and he could hear it rumble a little bit in its chest. He scratched its ear and watched its tail begin to wag furiously. It barked. It licked Shiro's hands and nuzzled his pecs; it panted and jumped and when Shiro sat down it lay its head on his lap. Shiro was sure he was having a fever dream. Maybe _he_ had been the one dying of consumption all along. Maybe Ewan McGregor would materialise inside his room any second now, since Keith had disappeared and been replaced by a black dog and that made no damn sense either, so maybe he was hallucinating the whole thing, and if that was the case and anything was possible, then he was sure he wanted to take his last breath while Ewan McGregor held him tenderly in his arms and sang him a beautiful song. 

“What the fuck,” Shiro mumbled to himself as he lay back on the bed. He decided to think logically and stop thinking about Ewan McGregor's beautiful face. 

So maybe Keith had hit it and quit it. Maybe this was a neighbour's dog having sneaked in because he'd left his door open. Maybe he wasn't having a fever dream. It could be explained logically, and as he pet the large dog lying next to him on the bed, he figured he had come to a very reasonable conclusion and decided to put up and ad for a found dog-beast in the morning. 

The murderous black dog-beast turned out to be a big cuddler, and before Shiro knew what happened, he had fallen asleep with its weight all over the side of his body.

“So. About last night,” Shiro said after waking up the next morning, speaking bluntly, loudly, completely immobile and with his eyes firmly glued to the ceiling above his bed, because an extremely naked Keith was half-lying on him in the same exact position the wolf-dog had fallen asleep on.

“I meant to tell you,” Keith mumbled, his leg swung over Shiro's hip and his arm stretched all across his broad chest. He was nuzzling the side of Shiro's neck like nothing out of the ordinary had happened.

“Tell me _what,_ exactly?” Shiro deadpanned, still refusing to look anywhere but the ceiling.

“I forgot it was the full moon,” Keith explained, his voice sleepy and soft and his body heat almost burning a hole through Shiro's skin. “I can't control it when it's the full moon, it just kinda happens. I'm really sorry about your shoes.”

“The full moon.”

“… Yes?” Keith said like he was talking to a man who was drunk beyond reason. 

“Like a… Like a werewolf?”

“… Yes.”

“You're a fucking werewolf, Keith?” Shiro practically cried.

“I mean. Yeah? I thought you'd figured it out after last night.”

Shiro lay there, looking at the ceiling and frowning, practically seeing his life flash before his eyes and questioning every last bit of his existence. If werewolves were real, then what else was real? Was magic real? Leprechauns? Zombies? Could he walk down a street one night and get attacked by a vampire? What if he accidentally stepped on an old woman's foot one day and she cursed him forever because she was a witch? Or turned into a literal dragon and burnt him to a crisp? What if that time he got locked out of his house it wasn't because he was tipsy and misplaced his keys but because a god damn fairy decided to steal them and have a giggle? Were elves real? Shapeshifters? Bigfoot? Mothman? Shiro didn't know how long he spent contemplating his very existence with Keith, his new werewolf boyfriend, lying there next to him. He thought it could have been hours.

“You're really small for a werewolf,” was all he said, frowning. 

“Well that’s fucking rude. You didn't even know we existed until last night and suddenly you're an expert?” Keith sounded genuinely insulted at Shiro's words, and he didn't know what the fuck had happened.

“I'm just saying, I figured if... Like... You'd be bigger?”

“Not everybody can be a nine foot tall beefcake, _Shiro,_ ” Keith said, stressing out his name grumpily, though he nuzzled further into his neck and squeezed his impossibly hot naked body closer to Shiro’s.

And that's how Shiro's life and worldview had completely changed. And how he got a new pair of expensive loafers from Keith that same day.

Their relationship has been going pretty smoothly since then, in spite of that night. Shiro can even laugh about it now. He and Keith have been spending a lot more time together, to the point where Keith likes to spend most nights at Shiro’s house, which is why now there's a ridiculous amount of raw beef in his fridge every month.

“You having another cookout?” the local butcher asks, complete with a mistified eyebrow raise, as Shiro picks up the bags with approximately 723 pounds of beef.

It's really more like 55. It's the shame that makes the bags feel heavier.

Just another weird thing he's become used to during the time he's had a werewolf boyfriend.

He drives back home after picking up some more groceries, singing quietly and a little self-consciously in his car (he’s no Ewan McGregor) until he parks in his driveway. He pulls the bags out. It's the full moon today, which is why he prepared himself with this enormous amount of meat he's carrying up the steps (and why he's grateful he returned to the gym shortly after meeting Keith and realising he needed to work out again if he ever hoped to keep up with that strange werewolf stamina that made Keith move literally all the time when he was human and run for hours in the woods when he was a wolf). What he didn't prepare himself for was Keith in wolf form tackling him as soon as he stepped inside the house. Yet there his ass was on the floor.

“Keith, man, what the hell,” Shiro exclaims as he tries to catch his breath. Which is a little hard to do with Keith practically sitting on his chest and licking all over his face, growling and wagging his tail like Shiro had been gone for seven years and not two hours.

Of course, Keith only barks.

Then he steps off of Shiro and starts sniffing the bags of meat.

“What the. Fuck. Keith,” Shiro mumbles, frowning and staring at the clock on the opposite wall. See, Keith usually shifts involuntarily during the evening before the full moon, and the same thing happens for a couple of days after.

But the sun is still up right now. The sunset won’t actually happen for at least another two hours. Shiro was hoping he would come back home to Keith, _human_ Keith, and make himself a really quick microwave dinner and then maybe take a long shower with Keith, maybe even take a little nap together before the moon shone through the window and turned Keith into a black, furry ball of energy that would chase animals up and down the woods until the morning came.

In the six months and three weeks that he’s dated Keith, he’s never shifted involuntarily during the day, so Shiro is more than a little taken aback by the situation. He stays on the floor, pulls the bags away from Keith and leans against the wall.

There’s only one person he can call.

Krolia picks up the phone with a yawn—Keith has told him that shifting is exhausting, and sometimes he even spends a couple of days before the full moon sleeping on and off throughout the day. He says he doesn’t do it every time because he’s young. Shiro doesn’t really know how old Krolia is. He doesn’t even know the average lifespan of a werewolf. He’s been a little scared to ask.

“Hi, Shiro,” Krolia says. “How are you?”

“I’m doing great,” Shiro replies with a dry voice he is sure she can see through almost instantly. Keith is chewing on a plastic bag, his large tail wagging furiously in the air.

“Mmhm,” she says.

“I have a little bit of a situation,” Shiro says as he finally stands up and takes the bags of meat with him to the kitchen. “It’s more of a question, really.”

“He shifted before the moonrise,” Krolia’s voice sounds matter-of-factly and almost amused, and when Shiro replies with a defeated “Yeah,” she yawns again and takes a deep breath. “It happens sometimes. Maybe twice a year. It used to happen to me when I was young, something to do with gravity pulls being stronger and being maybe too distracted by _something.”_ She sounds like she’s smirking; Shiro imagines she would have poked his ribs with her elbow if she had physically been there. 

“What?“

“You mean he didn’t tell you? That boy,” Krolia sounds disappointed but not surprised. Keith isn’t the best at communicating, not out of malice but out of having a really terrible memory. More than half the times he hasn’t told Shiro something it’s been because he was going to but then he had something to do, like set up the coffee maker. The other half have happened because he genuinely believed he had told him. In that little messy head of his, he thought about telling something to Shiro so hard or so often that he ended up convinced that he did. That’s just how Keith is. 

“It’s nothing to worry about,” Krolia promises, trying to sound comforting, “but he won’t shift back for the next couple of days.”

Shiro stares at Keith, his paws up on the counter as he keeps trying to reach into one of the bags. Just to be a dick. Really. Keith ate almost an entire rotisserie chicken by himself not two hours before, because his pre-full moon appetite is honestly insatiable. So Shiro knows wolf Keith is just being a pain for no reason.

“Thanks,” he tells Krolia, right before she giggles and wishes him good luck. Then she hangs up.

“So I’ll be stuck with you for three days,” Shiro tells wolf Keith, defeated.

So many things. So very, many things.

Because Shiro can’t resist Keith, not even in wolf form, he pulls out Keith’s bowl and gives him a good chunk of beef to eat. It’s impossible to say no to him. Wolf Keith has a very particular way of pawing at Shiro’s chest and licking his chin, and Shiro is sure that whatever Keith-essence is left inside of the wolf is what makes his big, violet puppy eyes so damn adorable. He just can’t say no to him. He has lost more pairs of shoes to wolf Keith’s destructive snout than he can count. Wolf Keith has stained every floor, cushion, chair, seat, and curtain with mud-covered paws at least once every month since they got together. Wolf Keith has knocked over no less than five bottles of alcohol from wagging his tail in the wrong place at the wrong time with the wrong strength. Wolf Keith has shed more fur on his clothes than the three cats Shiro had growing up ever did, _combined._ What Shiro is saying is that wolf Keith is a god damn mess. And that he would give his life to protect him. 

So he gives wolf Keith half the contents of the first bag and watches him devour the meat as he sits at the kitchen table. He’ll be stuck with wolf Keith only for a few days. 

He’s gonna have to go buy more meat. Just another thing he will have to get used to.

But, much later that night, after they’ve spent hours outside in the woods, Keith running wild and Shiro watching him from a distance, wolf Keith crawls up into bed with Shiro. He nuzzles his way between Shiro’s arm and the side of his body, and he licks all over Shiro’s face, wagging his tail. Wolf Keith’s violet eyes look into Shiro’s for a second, and Shiro can swear that they’re soft—they are deep and beautiful and full of love, even now. Wolf Keith snuggles into him, and Shiro can hear a low, comforting rumble coming from his chest. Shiro strokes the fur behind Keith’s ear, and soon he begins to drift off. 

Before he falls asleep with the warmth of wolf Keith at his side, Shiro decides that he has no problem getting used to new things.

**Author's Note:**

> Thanks for reading! You can find me on twitter @gothshirogane


End file.
